Players, Items and Attributes
Regular Players Regular players are rated as Bronze, Silver or Gold. Gold players are the highest ranked players while Bronze players are the lowest ranked: * Bronze – ratings up to and including 64 * Silver – ratings between 65 and 74 * Gold – ratings between 75 and 99 When a player transfers clubs in the real world, FIFA World may release a new player item for the player. When a new player item is released, the previous player item will no longer be available in Shop packs. In Form Players When a player’s real world performance is outstanding, FIFA World may release a special version of that player in the game with improved attributes. For example, an ultra-rare black version for in-form players included in Team of the Week (TOTW). In-form players appear in the same Shop packs that would contain the regular player (i.e. in-form Gold players are not released in Bronze packs). Attributes Player Attributes Each player item shows 6 attributes, each ranging from 1 to 99, with 99 being close to perfection. These include: * Pace: How fast a player is on the pitch. * Shooting: How well a player shoots. * Passing: How accurately a player passes the ball to another player. * Dribbling: How well a player receives and controls the ball. * Defending: How strong a player is and how good they are at intercepting. * Heading: How powerfully and accurately a player heads the ball. You can temporarily improve a player’s attributes by applying player training items. Goalkeeper Attributes Similar to players, each goalkeeper item shows 6 attributes, each ranging from 1 to 99. These include: * Diving: How well a goalkeeper times his dives and how accurate they are. * Handling: How good a keeper is with his hands to catch more balls instead of punching them away. * Kicking: How accurately a goalkeeper kicks the ball to his players. * Reflexes: How fast a keeper reacts to stop shots. * Speed: How quickly a goalkeeper closes an opponent down. * Positioning: How well a keeper covers the net. You can improve a goalkeeper’s attributes by applying goalkeeper training items. Position and Formation The player item includes the player’s preferred position and formation. When creating a squad, try to match the preferred position and formation of the player with the formation you are using to improve team chemistry. You can change a player’s preferred position and formation by applying position and formation modifier items. Morale, Fitness and Contracts When a player item is released into the game for the first time, his physical condition is ideal (99 fitness) his mental condition is neutral (50 morale), and he has 7 contracts to play 7 matches. When the number of contracts for a player reaches zero, you must apply a contract item to continue to use him in matches. Morale decreases when you lose matches, while winning streaks increase player morale. Fitness is usually reduced when you use the same players over and over again without resting them. As player fitness decreases, their ability to run for a long time declines and their risk of injury increases. You can improve a player’s fitness or morale by applying fitness and morale items. Chemistry Expressed on the player item as a number between 0 and 9, the chemistry of a player indicates how well he identifies with his team-mates. Player chemistry goes up if he is playing in his preferred position and formation, and if his nationality, league or club matches those of the team-mates who play alongside him. Consumable FIFA Ultimate Team consumables are applied to players, managers or even the whole team, to improve certain characteristics or attributes. You can store up to 50 consumables in your club (not counting the transfer list). There are 9 different types of FIFA Ultimate Team consumables, divided into 2 major groups, Training and Development: * Training Items * Development Items Club Items FIFA Ultimate Team club items include team badges, home and away kits, balls and stadiums. All clubs must have one of each but there is no limit on how many of these items you can have in your club. Your selected stadium gives a flat bonus to morale for each player when playing at home. Staff In FIFA Ultimate Team, accumulating staff items can strengthen your team’s performance. Staff items amplify the impact of certain consumables and attributes and are important to the success of your club. You may store only one of each staff item in your club. There are 5 different types of Ultimate Team staff items: